This invention relates generally to the field of set-top boxes for cable or satellite television systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for improvement in network performance of set-top boxes.
Television set-top boxes such as those used in conjunction with cable television and satellite television systems often include two modems. In the case of cable television set-top boxes, often a DOCSIS cable modem and an out-of-band (OOB) modem are provided. The DOCSIS modem commonly operates at speeds up to 42 MBPS, whereas the out-of-band modem operates at a much slower but more reliable speed of perhaps 1.5 MBPS. When using the slower out-of-band modem, it may take a substantial amount time to carry out large downloads of information. Also, under high noise conditions, the cable modem may suffer high error rates producing unreliable or slow communications.
The present invention relates generally to set-top boxes. Objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method and apparatus of enhancing communications in a set-top box having a high speed modem and a lower speed modem uses selection of one of the modems depending upon noise and speed considerations, to receive a response packet by selectively substituting the appropriate IP address as the source address in a request message.
A method of communication in a set-top box having a high speed modem and a comparatively lower speed modem consistent with embodiments of the present invention includes transmitting a first request from the lower speed modem, the request including an IP address for the lower speed modem as a source address; determining that a reply to the first request is greater in size than a threshold size; and transmitting a second request from the lower speed modem using an IP address of the high speed modem for the source address.
A method of communication in a set-top box having a high speed modem and a comparatively lower speed modem consistent with another embodiment of the invention includes: transmitting a first request from the lower speed modem, the request including an IP address for the lower speed modem as a source address; determining that a communication channel used by the lower speed modem is noisy; and transmitting a second request from the lower speed modem using an IP address of the high speed modem for the source address.
A method of communication in a set-top box having a high speed modem and a comparatively lower speed modem consistent with yet another embodiment of the invention includes: transmitting a first request from the high speed modem, the request including an IP address for the high speed modem as a source address; determining that a communication channel used by the high speed modem is noisy; and transmitting a second request from the high speed modem using an IP address of the lower speed modem for the source address.
Any or all of the above methods can be implemented in a programmed processor residing within a set-top box. Moreover, a storage medium can carry instructions to implement the above process in a programmed processor residing in a set-top box. Additionally, a computer program embodying instructions to carry out the above process can be transmitted over any suitable communication medium.
The above summaries are intended to illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, which will be best understood in conjunction with the detailed description to follow, and are not intended to limit the scope of the appended claims.